Hans the Puffin
Hans the Puffin is a recurring villain from the Dreamworks cartoon series, The Penguins of Madagascar. Hans is one of Skipper's oldest and most deadly foes, who somehow managed to get Skipper labeled as Denmark's public enemy number one. He is voiced by John DiMaggio, who also voiced Dr. Drakken in Kim Possible, Brother Blood in Teen Titans, Bender in Futurama, and the Joker in Batman: Under the Red Hood. History In Huffin and Puffin, Hans appears in the zoo, claiming to want to make up for his past encounters with Skipper, specifically the Denmark incident. While Skipper refuses to believe that Hans has changed, the other penguins, the lemurs and Marlene become smitten with him and encourage Skipper to try to give him a chance. However, upon trying to befriend him, Hans betrays the group, ties them up, hangs them over the lemur's plastic volcano and proceeds to steal the penguin's hideout. After escaping, the penguins try to get inside their lair and Skipper tries to sneak in threw the sewers, where he encounters Hans. Hans and Skipper proceed to duel with fish-swords, which results in Hans being left at sword point, where he reveals that he stole the penguin's lair because he has no home. Feeling sorry for him, Skipper arranges him to be sent to the Hoboken zoo, although he stated that he sent him there because it's a "disease ridden seas pool" Hans reappears in The Hoboken Surprise, alongside Savio, Rhonda, Clemson and Lulu. At first, he appears happy and has given up on his grudge against Skipper and the penguins. Hans was later revealed to be an android duplicate, as the real one had been imprisoned by Frances Alberta, along with all the other animals at the zoo. The real one escaped, along with the other animals and helps battle the android duplicates. Hans reappears again in The Return of The Revenge of Dr. Blowhole. Having escaped the Hoboken Zoo after the events of The Hoboken Surprise, he is now working with Blowhole against the penguins. In Action Reaction, Hans is foiled while raiding a weapons lab, although Skipper gets a tube of "Inflatium" spilled on him, causing him to inflate every time he is mad until he explodes. Hans makes another attempt to rob the weapons lab, and, due to them leaving Skipper at the lair, Hans captures the penguins, forcing Skipper to come out of hiding. Skipper uses his new inflated form to both protect himself from Hans' weapons and defeat Hans, however, King Julien appears and pins Hans down, and Hans uses this to anger Skipper into exploding, although Skipper survives. In Smotherly Love, Hans attempts to blast the penguins with a defective freeze ray and Rico shoots at him with a missile, accidentally destroying the tree of a possum named Ma, who is taken in and "revived" by the penguins. After Ma is kicked out for playing possum and using this to coddle the penguins, she is captured by Hans. After their failed rescue attempt, Hans freezes the penguins, only to be tricked by Ma, who plays on his sympathy and unfreezes the penguins. Ma then decides to stop coddling the penguins and show Hans "tough love". Navigation Category:Animals Category:Archenemy Category:On & Off Category:Trickster Category:Criminals Category:Vengeful Category:Fighters Category:Incriminators Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Madagascar Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Male Category:Comedy Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Anti-Villain Category:Arrogant Category:Martial Artists Category:Liars Category:Faux Affably Evil